The Make Up
by XxXlost-loveXxX
Summary: Prompt. Aubrey and Beca make up after their first fight as a couple.


Mitchsen prompt: Aubrey and Beca make up after their first fight as a couple.

"Aubrey how can you be so upset over something this small!" Beca screamed at the blonde.

"It's not small, you can't just throw my feelings aside all the time! It makes me feel like my opinion doesn't matter. I just for once would like to eat at a place that doesn't have a dollar menu!" Aubrey yelled back trying to keep her cool but it wasn't working. Beca had a way of just getting under her skin and she knew she let her frustration build up too long and now it was all coming out.

"Bree! We're in college, I can't afford to go out to nice places and you know I don't like it when you spend money on me. I just I'm trying to make you happy and my job at the radio station doesn't pay much." Beca stated with a frown growing on her face. She felt bad she knew her girlfriend deserved more and that she was right. They always did eat fast food and cheap places, through the two months they had been dating it's almost as they didn't have a real date yet.

"Beca, I understand." Aubrey's tone softened. "You're right we shouldn't be wasting money on silly things. Food is food and all I care about is being with you and spending time with this amazing girl."

"No, Bree you're right we need to have a real date." She admitted quietly looking up to her girlfriends eyes.

"Well not tonight we don't. How about we order some Chinese and watch a movie and cuddle up. Even though I know you hate movies but it'll be nice to relax and be with you" Aubrey moved toward Beca kissing her lightly on the cheek before pulling out her phone to order.

"Well, for you I guess we can watch a romance movie. ONLY because I know they are your favorite." Beca rolled her eyes as a smile played at her lips. The squeal Aubrey made just made Beca's smile grow.

Once their Chinese had arrived they put in The Notebook, the typical Aubrey favorite. They ate quietly talking as Aubrey was enthralled in the movie. Her eyes glued to the TV screen as Beca sat there thinking how lucky she was to have such an amazing girlfriend. She glanced over at the blonde who had the biggest smile on her face as the movie must have reached a high point. Beca moved to sit behind her wrapping her arms around the blonde's waist. She hovered over her neck breathing softly before placing a soft kiss in the crook of her neck. Aubrey turned to meet Beca's lips with her own, it wasn't soon before the kiss was deepened and Aubrey turned around to straddle Beca's hips. Beca wrapped her arms around her waist pulling her in closer running her tongue along the blonde's lips waiting as access was granted. Their tongues began the struggle for dominance as Aubrey began to grind against Beca, leaving a moan escapes the brunette. Slowly Beca rotated and laid back bringing Aubrey down on top of her. Their lips parted long enough for them both to remove their shirts Beca slowly undoing her girlfriends bra letting her perfect breasts fall free taking one in her hand as she trailed kisses along her neck. Sucking harshly and nibbling at the soft skin, leaving a nice mark. Aubrey slid her hands down the brunette kneading her nipples through the lacy material. Quickly needing more contact she unclasped her bra pulling it off. Beca at this point couldn't handle it anymore she wanted more, no she needed more. Flipping them over so she was on top she worked down Aubrey leaving a trail of kisses stopping when she met her breasts taking one in her mouth, licking, biting and sucking while her hand trailed lower. Aubrey's skin was on fire, Beca moved lower slowly unbuttoning her jeans and pulling them off. Working her thumb over Aubrey's clit through her lace underwear.

"Beca...please…I need more." Her voice low full of desire, it set off something in Beca as she tore the last piece of clothing away and darted her tongue over her sweet clit. She sucked gently as she ran her tongue up and down teasing the sensitive bud. Aubrey's fingers tangled into her hair pulling her closer to her core. Her breaths heavy a short, little moans escaped every time Beca would bite down softly. Without warning she slid a finger into the blonde's dripping folds. Thrusting up into her as her tongue still worked its magic. Aubrey couldn't take it anymore her body began to shake as she was reaching her full orgasm. Beca slid in a second finger making Aubrey go over the edge. She screamed and moaned Beca's name as her grip tightened in her hair pushing Beca's head deeper between her legs as her back arched off the bed. Beca slowed her pace letting her ride out the orgasm before pulling out and joining her girlfriend. Aubrey grabbed her kissing her taking the brunettes bottom lip between her teeth before darting her tongue in to taste herself.

"Mmm, if fighting is going to lead to this then I'll make sure to start one every day" Aubrey's voice weak still regaining her composure. Beca just pulled her closer cuddling her tighter.

"Well they do say that make up sex is the best" she winked as a laugh came out.


End file.
